In Circles (Era 3. S2 E8)
In Circles is an episode of Era-3, and is the season finale of Season 2. Synopsis Steven sees the other side of Sybill's legend... ...and enters a new realm of magic. Finale Dreampoint Gina finds out about Steven's ability to access other people's minds via la dreams, and so Gina says "Because of Steven's ability, I can create a dreampoint. It'll allow us to access his dreams." Thomas asks,"Are there squirrels and choco-pies in there?" Gina says,"What? No. Thomas, that's likely your mind!" and Thomas says "What? How did you know? Does that mean that you know what's in Pink Bellybutton's mind?". Gina looks to Thomas and says, "No, but it isn't about What is in Steven's mind! It's about who he's reaching with it!" Steven said, "I mean, first it was the lighthouse gem...then I saw into Malachite...then I was able to control a Watermelon Steven I created...then Lars...then I was able to see through Blue Diamond's eyes and then-.". Gina interrupts saying "THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M INTERESTED IN!" Though Pearl and Thomas interjected trying to calm Gina down. Gina then said "Who else have you seen into? Not a gem. Not a human. Something different". Steven looks confused and says "I don't know. Everyone I've talked to was just that!" Morganite says,"That's not true. One of them was more than just a gem. Which one was it?" Steven thinks hard and says "I got it. It's Sybill!" Which Garnet and Gina say "That's not just a gem! That's a reincarnating diety! Who knows what you could reach?". Garnet then looks to Gina with a dead serious face and says "Open the dreampoint now. It's not Dark magic. It's witch magic." Gina opens up the dreampoint and Steven falls asleep, allowing a mirror to project his dreams and even communicate through them. Crossroads Prasiolite and the Diamond's close associates conspire to make Apachite take a rest. Calcite says,"She definitely seems overstressed. She's putting safety over fun!" Zincite says,"Now now, that's not the way you do it. Calcite looks at her and says “What? Fun is fun ok?” and Zincite says “Not just that! Your posture is terrible!” Despite the fact Calcite is sitting totally fine, but Titanite says “SHE LOOKS FINE, WOMAN!” and Zincite says “Now now, a proper lady doesn’t raise her voice.” to which Titanite says “UUUGGHHH! *Censored* CHILL IT WITH YOUR ETIQUETTE TALK!”. Boelite Interjects saying,“Ok. First off, none of us use that language, so chill it with that. Second, Zincite, they are displaying their provincial manners, which is proper in their way. So chill it with that etiquette talk for just one moment.”. Prasiolite goes along her plan to have Apachite’s work finished for her and then they get her to have some rest. So the elites set the plan in motion. Prasiolite distracts Apachite with a call with Thomas, and they tell him that Apachite now has the title 'Dr. Apachite' who says that "Yeah. I've seen you look better. Take care of yourself Hydro Girl! Or is it Dr. Hydro Girl? Either way, We've got something to do! Bye!" and Thomas hangs up. But by the time Apachite figures out what's happening, Prasiolite yells "YOU NEED REST!" and Apachite says "No! My machine! It makes me see things in my rest that I-." but then Turquoise sneaks up behind her with invisibility and darts her with a tranquilizer. This makes a machine's screen light up and it...She created a dreampoint. An artificial dreampoint. The dreampoint shows that she's near Steven and another figure. Edward Steven goes up to him and asks who he is. The figure responds,"Who am I? I'm Edward. A nurturing father who is in a state of regret." Steven says,"Sybill told me that you tried to betray her!" and Edward says,"Pipe down. Sybill is miserable too. But it goes to a whole other level when you see this." Edward sits Steven down as Apachite watches, and Edward says,"You see, while your mother was standing up for what she believed in, I tried to reconnect with the Diamonds. Yellow Diamond blamed me for causing Sybill to be very tense, Blue Diamond blamed me for making Yellow thought it was ok to argue with the ones you love, but White...she was the worst. I learned it by doing this" Edward turns around and he gathers energy in his gloves and he says,"I call upon the All seeing eye. To tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unlock for me what Knowledge is forbidden!" and then what looks like a portal opens up, but it clearly is more like a window. But what is seen is shocking. White Diamond is seen talking to King Silica in front of a Crystal holding what appears to be a moderately lanky human boy around 13 with black hair and unnaturally green eyes. King Silica says "Ok. You can talk to IT. But say 'PUPPIES!' when you need me to re-freeze him!" and White Diamond says "I am not saying that." and King Silica says,"Aww. Well you could say 'Butterfly Kisses' instead!" and White Diamond says "Fine. Puppies it is." then King Silica frees part of the being's body and walks away. White Diamond looks to it and the being ghasps for air...and falls over. White Diamond says "I think I killed him!" and it ghasps for air and says "Ashe...twooo...ohhh" and points to a water bottle. White Diamond says "Umm...you want the water?" and the being keeps indicating to it. White Diamond gives the water and says "Are you IT?" and it responds "That is one of my names. But I'd prefer you call me Zed rather than IT." White Diamond says "I am in a bit of a calamity." and Zed says,"Really? You look like Pain-in-my-butt-ite's creation also Eddie's." White Diamond said sadly, "Yeah. It comes with its drawbacks. My sisters can't be normal people for five seconds." to which Zed says jokingly,"Siblings, am I right?"and White Diamond says "But that's not why I'm here! I need a spell that can kill an immortal.". Zed clicked his teeth and said,"Well as admittedly hilarious as it would be, it requires a magic contract. I can give you the spell at a cost." White Diamond batted an eye and said "What do you want?" and Zed said,"My freedom. You see, I'd like to fetch my own water. Or those cookies that look like my sister." and White Diamond says,"These are King Silica's crystals. I can't free you." and Zed says,"Yeah. This being the happiest place in the universe makes it so that way I can't escape on my own. But a contract with a being like me is stronger than any crystal. Once you kill someone with it, I'll be free again." and then so when White Diamond shakes Zed's hand, a ribbon appears around their arms for a moment and vanishes after a moment. Zed Whispers something into her ear and then when they both retreat slightly back Zed says "And aim it directly at his heart!" and then King Silica re-crystalizes Zed. White Diamond looks at King Silica who says "Trickster diety! Gotta freeze it! YAAAY!" Revenge is unbecoming. The all seeing eye spell closes and then the environment around Steven and Apachite changes to the top of the hill where Pink Diamond died and White Diamond was in front of Edward. White Diamond said,"Edward. You damaged my family enough. It's about time I destroy you forever!" and Edward said, moderately confused, "You can't kill me forever! I will come back! A different form. A different time!" but then White Diamond readied magic in her hands and started saying,"I call the darkness onto me. From greatest depths of Land and Sea..." And the sky started turning grey. Edward said,"What the? White, listen. You don't want to do this!" and Pink Diamond was watching from nearby. White Diamond continued,"To ancient Evils unawoken break the one who can't be broken." Pink Diamond started to rush as Edward's left glove started glowing red and White Diamond's gem started to glow. Edward said again,"That spell comes at a price!" but White Diamond continued on with the spell,"To blackest night I pledge my soul, to crush my heart to burning coal." and then as White Diamond's gem became enveloped in a black sludge she said "For all these reasons give me the power to see my very hated foe devoured!" Though black veins appeared on her arms and Edward said,"ENOUGH OF THIS!" but before Edward could be hit with the spell, Pink Diamond summoned her shield, stopping the blow for him. Pink Diamond's form turned pale as purple cracks appeared all over her form until it shattered to form Rose Quartz. As Pink Diamond died though, Edward made his escape and Rose Quartz was finally her own being. White Diamond, infuriated, set fire to the area. A new world of magic Everything returns to how it was. Edward says,"See? I am not the most pure, but neither is she. Nobody is super pure. But now, Zed is Free. Now that you know, you have entered a new realm of magic. Everyone watching now knows. They have entered a new realm of magic. Question everything." But then he looks towards the dreampoint access point, throws an orb into it. Somehow it manefests in the real world and before it hits Amethyst, it hits Thomas. Charges flow all over his body. Steven and Apachite wake up. Steven says,"I think everything is going to be different..." Thomas gets up and says "Cha hahahaha howr..." and falls over. Gina says,"He'll be fine. But if everything is going to change, we will be prepared! Category:A to Z Category:Era-3 Episodes